<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamscapers by Homerstuck (GrimoireOfAlice)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455073">Dreamscapers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireOfAlice/pseuds/Homerstuck'>Homerstuck (GrimoireOfAlice)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Dreamsharing, Experimental, Gen, Illustrated, Image Heavy, Kinda, Pesterlog, Post-Canon, RoseMary in the Background, freud mention, jadekan undertones bc i really love jadekan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireOfAlice/pseuds/Homerstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls unaccustomed to unprophetic dreams struggle to sleep in the universe they created.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley &amp; Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oh you already talked about it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="rose">
"In my mind I pondered and longed to hold my<br/>
perished mother’s ghost - at my heart’s behest I<br/>
reached out thrice and thrice like a dream or shade she<br/>
slipped from my fingers"<br/>
<br/>
- Book 11 lines 204-8 of the ancient Alternian slam poetic epic attributed to troll Sigmund Freud. </span> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="pesterlog">--</span><span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="kanaya"> grimAuxiliatrix [GA]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> at 3:14 AM -- </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hey kanaya are you awake?? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: No</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe of course you are youre the vampire of the party ;)</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Jade Your Indefatigable Human Obstinacy To The Fact That Alternias Rainbow Drinker Lore Worked On Opposing Principles To That Of Your Earth Vampires Never Ceases To Astonish Me</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh no sorry kanaya i forgot!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: wait....</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: if troll vampires were all daytimey and colourful does that mean that troll goths dressed in really bright colours???</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Is This What You Wanted To Talk To Me About</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: no...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: why are you up so late?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Cant Sleep</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Has Been A Problem Ever Since We Moved In</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: aww nooo kanaya :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah me too</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: It’s not exactly that i can’t sleep?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Alright Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: uhhh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: it’s just....</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i slept for the first couple of nights but i think im kind of afraid to now?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: What</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Is There Something Dangerous Going On</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: A Long Time Ago On The Meteor Karkat Banned Us From Sleeping Because He Got Frightened By The Outer Ring</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: haha no im not being silly like karkat</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: its definitely not anything like that! in fact that’s kind of the problem...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and thats why i wanted to talk to you about it in particular? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Oh </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah you were the first of your friends to awaken on prospit as well weren’t you??</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so you also haven’t had a normal dream ever since you were a tiny child!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes It Is Proving To Be A Strange Experience</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Im Very Sorry If Its Making You Uncomfortable Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: thank you!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i just didn’t expect this at all! i was so used to dream shenanigans that i guess i assumed i’d just wake up in the outer ring, even if it has been torn apart by nasty mr english</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: (not jake i mean the big green muscle man) </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but no!! i had “normal” dreams and they were horrible!!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Did You Have A Nightmare</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: no.. not really..... </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose the others didn’t think about it because they spent most of their lives dreaming like that</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i should think ive spent far more time sleeping than most of them have, but it absolutely sucked :(</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes Rose Did Mention That She Was Looking Forward To Getting Back In Touch With Her Estranged Subconscious</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: She Has Certainly Thrown Herself Into The Whole Sleeping In A New Universe Thing With Far More Ease And Eagerness Than I Have Been Able To Muster</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh!! i completely forgot about roses weird obsession with dreams</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: she used to tell dave and john what all of theirs meant back when we were kids</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but not mine of course because i was dreaming on prospit</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i never knew what to say to her so i was just really mysterious about it and eventually she stopped asking…</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but then i felt kind of left out you know?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes I Can Imagine The Feeling</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Rose Has Talked To Me About Her Psychological Interests But Whilst We Were On The Meteor She Didnt Have Much Material For Dream Analysis</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: The Bubbles Were Mostly Geographical And It Was Usually Impossible To Tell Whose Memory Was Whose</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So She Was Compelled To Rely On Daves Waking Antics To Fuel Her Need For Freudian Discourse And They Were Certainly Fertile In That Respect</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Although I Still Dont Really Know What Freud Is </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i think he was an old dead white man from earth who thought everyone's dreams were always all about dicks and incest??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Ah</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: That Would Make Sense </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So Is That Whats Troubling You About Your Dreams</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Finding Them Riddled With An Uncomfortable Abundance Of Human Penises</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe no</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: in my dream last night i was with john and we were on lofaf back when it was still snowy</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i must have some kind of super psychic dream instincts from all those years of lucid dreaming because dream me sort of naturally assumed that i was in a dream bubble and that john was the real john or one of his ghosts??</span><br/>
</p><p><br/>

</p><p><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so i tried to talk to him, but everything was so weird and vague and it was as if i knew what he was saying but i wasn’t really hearing the words properly, and i couldn’t keep a grip on where we were or what was happening… we were in the forest and then all of a sudden we were on the prospitian battleship…..</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose my subconscious knows that ive always gone to real places when i dream so it got really freaked out when i noticed that we had changed locations</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i had this horrible feeling of dread because i knew everything was wrong and i couldnt talk to john properly and then it dawned on me that he wasn’t real and nothing was and i was completely alone</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i felt so scared and then john and the ship just vanished or melted away so i was falling through space and i knew somehow that i wasnt going to hit the ground so id just keep falling and falling for ever on my own and then i woke up and i felt horrible</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: sorry to dump that all on you kanaya</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Please Dont Apologise</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA:That Sounds Like An Awful Experience And I Hope Your Brain Gets Used To Dreaming</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: that sounds so silly though because i used to be the best at dreaming! i had a special dream robot and i made real friends in my dreams!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but i wasnt really dreaming it was like... game dreaming or pretend dreaming</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes Me Too</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Minus The Robot </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose rose would really rip into me if she heard about this huh</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: What Do You Think Shed Say</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: umm</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: probably something about dicks or incest :\</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: There Didn’t Seem To Be Much Material For That Line Of Analysis In What You Just Described To Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Unless You Are Withholding It Out Of Embarrassment Which Is Fair</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh i dunno what do i know about freudy dream psychologys!! the battleship was probably a phallic object or something</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Hmmm</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: ?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya"> GA: Formally Uneducated As I Am In Matters Of Oneirology I Would Say That Your Dream Pertained To Unresolved Feelings Which You Have About Our Mutual Adventure</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Given That From What I Gather It Was Mostly About The Relation Between Your Experience Of Dreaming And Your Feelings Of Loneliness</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i never said i was lonely??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes You Did</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: she really has rubbed off on you hasn’t she!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: what have you been dreaming about then?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Nothing Particularly Unusual</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: But Id Like To Preface This By Requesting That You Do Not Tell Rose About It</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe of course</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Was What One Would Probably Term An Anxiety Dream</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Don’t Remember How It Started But At Some Point I Was Walking Through The Meteor With Some Coffee</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Which I Remember I Had To Take To Terezi But This Somehow Faded Into Our Final Battle With The Condesce Instead</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: guess you couldnt give terezi her coffee because she was fighting someone else back then…</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: A Sound Observation But I Don’t Remember What Happened To The Coffee</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: what happened next??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Oh You Know</span><br/>
</p><p><br/>

</p><p><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: She Killed Rose In Front Of My Eyes And From That Point On It Started Feeling Very Real</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Saw The Future That Unfurling Before Me Without Her There</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And I Didnt Know How I Could Bear It Because Her Death Felt So Final And Irreversible </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: :(<br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so you also thought it was a dream bubble or something?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: No I Had No Awareness That It Was A Dream At All</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: like a dream bubble before you remember its a dream then??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Thats Still Not What Really It Was Like </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Actually </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Asked Dave The Next Day If Hed Ever Had A Dream That Vivid</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh you already talked about it?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes He Said Hed Had Similar Dreams About His Brother Dying When He Was Younger</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: He Described The Same Kind Of Intensity Of Feeling And Belief That What Was Happening In The Dream Was His Real Life And That He Would Have To Live With The Consequences Of The Events But He Wouldnt Give Me Any More Details About His Own</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hmmm maybe that means that the dream bubbles were never very different to real dreams then? </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: if your dream was made out of real memories of the meteor and the battle and your feelings werent weird and vague how is that different to what the bubbles were!?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: maybe they dont have to be deep mystery experiences theyre probably just our brains replaying mushed together memories while we sleep</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: daves bro did die and rose died in that battle and then got revived right? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Hmm</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So What Memory Was The Bit In Your Dream In Which You Were Falling All Alone From Then</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: ive fallen out of some high places in my time ill have you know!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Right</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Well Why Dont You Put This Theory Of Yours To Rose She Knows More About This Stuff Than I Do</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: noooo rose would just think i was being silly</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Not</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hey!! </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Sorry Jade I Dont Know How To Help You Here</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: help?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: You Said You Wanted To Talk To Me</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: that doesn’t mean I wanted you to solve all my problems!! </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i dont even have any big ones im doing ok apart from the dreaming thing :) </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Thought It Was A Common Assumption That Reaching Out To Another Person With Similar Experiences Regarding A Particular Problem Implied That You Thought That Their Perspective Could Offer You Valuable Insight Or Advice On The Matter But What Do I Know</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: ok kanaya im sorry you dont have to do the thing :|</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i just don’t agree with the idea that dreams can tell you new things about yourself! </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: how could they tell you anything new if theyre only made up of whats already in your head?! and that’s so useless and boring because you don’t get anything good out of them like information or new friends and they make you feel horrible!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Jade I Dont Think Your Supposed To Get Anything Out Of Them Theyre Just Dreams</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: …..</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: sooo youre just ok with them already?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: No But I Know I Will Have To Get Used To It</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And So Will You If You Want To Be Able To Sleep </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: I guess :( </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: ok maybe I am just a little too tired</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes I Believe So </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: If Dreams Don’t Mean Anything Then Theres No Reason To Be Afraid Of Them</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: that’s not really what I said….</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh well i guess youre right about getting used to it</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i will go and try and make a start at that then</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Good Luck Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: thanks kanaya</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and thanks for talking to me even though ive been kind of grouchy</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Don’t Worry Jade I Can Tell Youre Tired</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Good Night</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: goodnight kanaya!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><span class="pesterlog">--</span><span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="kanaya"> grimAuxiliatrix [GA]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> at 3:41 AM -- </span></p><p>
  <span class="jade"></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quotation is actually from the Odyssey, translated rather loosely by me into a single sapphic stanza.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perhaps But Then She Turned Into Sollux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="pesterlog">--</span><span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="kanaya"> grimAuxiliatrix [GA]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> at 3:14 AM -- </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hey kanaya are you awake?? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: No</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe of course you are youre the vampire of the party ;)</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Jade Your Indefatigable Human Obstinacy To The Fact That Alternias Rainbow Drinker Lore Worked On Opposing Principles To That Of Your Earth Vampires Never Ceases To Astonish Me</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh no sorry kanaya i forgot!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: wait....</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: if troll vampires were all daytimey and colourful does that mean that troll goths dressed in really bright colours???</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Is This What You Wanted To Talk To Me About</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: no...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: why are you up so late?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Cant Sleep</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Has Been A Problem Ever Since We Moved In</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: aww nooo kanaya :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah me too</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: It’s not exactly that i can’t sleep?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Alright Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: uhhh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: it’s just....</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i slept for the first couple of nights but i think im kind of afraid to now?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: What</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Is There Something Dangerous Going On</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: A Long Time Ago On The Meteor Karkat Banned Us From Sleeping Because He Got Frightened By The Outer Ring</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: haha no im not being silly like karkat</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: its definitely not anything like that! in fact that’s kind of the problem...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and thats why i wanted to talk to you about it in particular? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Oh </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah you were the first of your friends to awaken on prospit as well weren’t you??</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so you also haven’t had a normal dream ever since you were a tiny child!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes It Is Proving To Be A Strange Experience</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Im Very Sorry If Its Making You Uncomfortable Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: thank you!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i just didn’t expect this at all! i was so used to dream shenanigans that i guess i assumed i’d just wake up in the outer ring, even if it has been torn apart by nasty mr english</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: (not jake i mean the big green muscle man) </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but no!! i had “normal” dreams and they were horrible!!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Did You Have A Nightmare</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: no.. not really..... </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose the others didn’t think about it because they spent most of their lives dreaming like that</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i should think ive spent far more time sleeping than most of them have, but it absolutely sucked :(</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes Rose Did Mention That She Was Looking Forward To Getting Back In Touch With Her Estranged Subconscious</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: She Has Certainly Thrown Herself Into The Whole Sleeping In A New Universe Thing With Far More Ease And Eagerness Than I Have Been Able To Muster</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh!! i completely forgot about roses weird obsession with dreams</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: she used to tell dave and john what all of theirs meant back when we were kids</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but not mine of course because i was dreaming on prospit</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i never knew what to say to her so i was just really mysterious about it and eventually she stopped asking…</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but then i felt kind of left out you know?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes I Can Imagine The Feeling</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Rose Has Talked To Me About Her Psychological Interests But Whilst We Were On The Meteor She Didnt Have Much Material For Dream Analysis</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: The Bubbles Were Mostly Geographical And It Was Usually Impossible To Tell Whose Memory Was Whose</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So She Was Compelled To Rely On Daves Waking Antics To Fuel Her Need For Freudian Discourse And They Were Certainly Fertile In That Respect</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Although I Still Dont Really Know What Freud Is </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i think he was an old dead white man from earth who thought everyone's dreams were always all about dicks and incest??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Ah</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: That Would Make Sense </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So Is That Whats Troubling You About Your Dreams</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Finding Them Riddled With An Uncomfortable Abundance Of Human Penises</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe no</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: in my dream last night i was with john and we were on lofaf back when it was still snowy</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i must have some kind of super psychic dream instincts from all those years of lucid dreaming because dream me sort of naturally assumed that i was in a dream bubble and that john was the real john or one of his ghosts??</span><br/>
</p><p><br/>

</p><p><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so i tried to talk to him, but everything was so weird and vague and it was as if i knew what he was saying but i wasn’t really hearing the words properly, and i couldn’t keep a grip on where we were or what was happening… we were in the forest and then all of a sudden we were on the prospitian battleship…..</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose my subconscious knows that ive always gone to real places when i dream so it got really freaked out when i noticed that we had changed locations</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i had this horrible feeling of dread because i knew everything was wrong and i couldnt talk to john properly and then it dawned on me that he wasn’t real and nothing was and i was completely alone</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i felt so scared and then john and the ship just vanished or melted away so i was falling through space and i knew somehow that i wasnt going to hit the ground so id just keep falling and falling for ever on my own and then i woke up and i felt horrible</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: sorry to dump that all on you kanaya</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Please Dont Apologise</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA:That Sounds Like An Awful Experience And I Hope Your Brain Gets Used To Dreaming</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: that sounds so silly though because i used to be the best at dreaming! i had a special dream robot and i made real friends in my dreams!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but i wasnt really dreaming it was like... game dreaming or pretend dreaming</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes Me Too</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Minus The Robot </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose rose would really rip into me if she heard about this huh</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: What Do You Think Shed Say</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: umm</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: probably something about dicks or incest :\</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: There Didn’t Seem To Be Much Material For That Line Of Analysis In What You Just Described To Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Unless You Are Withholding It Out Of Embarrassment Which Is Fair</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh i dunno what do i know about freudy dream psychologys!! the battleship was probably a phallic object or something</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Hmmm</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: ?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya"> GA: Formally Uneducated As I Am In Matters Of Oneirology I Would Say That Your Dream Pertained To Unresolved Feelings Which You Have About Our Mutual Adventure</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Given That From What I Gather It Was Mostly About The Relation Between Your Experience Of Dreaming And Your Feelings Of Loneliness</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i never said i was lonely??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes You Did</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: she really has rubbed off on you hasn’t she!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: what have you been dreaming about then?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Nothing Particularly Unusual</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: The First Thing I Remember Was That I Was Walking Through The Corridors Of The Meteor</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: My Subconscious Appears To Be Disappointingly Prone To Predictable Cliché Since It Was Very Maze Like And I Felt Like I Had A Long Journey To Make</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: :o where were you going?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: At First I Had A Strong Feeling That I Had To Deliver Something Important But Then I Think It Became A Search For Karkat</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Don’t Remember Entering The Computer Lab</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: But All Of A Sudden I Was There With Karkat And Dave And Vriska And They Were Talking About How They Had To Throw A Party For Rose</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: a birthday party?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: No It Was A Human Christmas Party But It Was Supposed To Be For Rose In Particular And I Have No Idea Why</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Anyway Vriska And Dave Started Arguing About Who Was Going To Go Out And Buy Paper To Make Paper Chains For Decorations</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: omg</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: did this really happen? thats so funny!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: No Never It Was A Completely Nonsensical Scenario</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: aw :(</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Because As They Were Bickering The Surroundings Changed</span><br/>
</p><p><br/>

</p><p><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And We Were On Karkats Planet From Our Session And Instead Of Vriska Dave Was Arguing With Sollux</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And Then Dave Just Lay Down On The Ground And Went To Sleep And After That I Think I Woke Up</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: :O whaaat??</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: dave could never have gone to your session though? unless it was an incident in a dream bubble</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and what happened to vriska?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Jade Are You Not Aware That Dreams Are Weird Like That</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Didnt Sound Like Yours Was Much More Coherent Narrative Wise</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Suppose You Didnt Ever Have The Rose Lalonde With Not Much To Talk About For Three Years Experience</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Through Which I Learned Rather More About The Machinations Of The Subconscious Than I Thought There Was To Know</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh no i guess thats true the dreams my friends used to tell me about when we were kids were kind of silly like that</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i just keep forgetting that theyre not supposed to make sense?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but then its confusing because rose always acted like every little detail in them added up to some mystic true meaning</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Indeed</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: what do you think your dream meant then?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And There You Were Accusing Me Of Having Had Rose Rub Off On Me</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: *rose voice* phrasing, kanaya!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Oops</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Well You Can Go Full Freud On Me So Long As You Promise Not To Tell Her I Said That</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: uhh im kind of stumped though i was hoping youd have some idea of what it was all about</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Well The Initial Part May Have Arisen From Lingering Feelings Of Guilt Regarding The Destruction Of The First Matriorb</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Found The Key To Unlock It From My Sylladex Deep In The Meteor</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And I Thought That I Had To Deliver It To The Core Even Though I Never Actually Made That Journey Because It Was Rudely Interrupted By A Nasty Little Fish</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: that makes sense see you are good at this!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And I Suppose I Also Associate Karkat With My Quest For The Revival Of My Species So It Would Follow  That I Was Looking For Him</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: But I Cant Possibly Imagine What A Christmas Party For Rose Had To Do With Any Of That Let Alone The Final Scene</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hmm…</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: something about your relationship with her and how shes helped you do what you want to do?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oooh and the party is about wanting to repay her for that and make her happy!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: What Were Dave And Vriska Doing There Then</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: uhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: they represent two different parts of your personality which want to help her in different ways?<br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: A Brain Ghost Vriska I Can Envisage But I Have Never Felt As If Any Part Of My Consciousness Had Dave For A Mouthpiece</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Besides They Didnt Want To Help Rose Neither Of Them Wanted To Go Out</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh yeah :/</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: maybe its like</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: repressed feelings about the conflict that vriska has brought into your life?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Perhaps But Then She Turned Into Sollux</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: :\</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i think we might be pursuing the wrong line of inquiry!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: what if instead it was about uhh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: how you miss alternia but also like it here and dave arguing with a troll represents that?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: A Good Thesis But Theres Not Much Other Evidence To Support It</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: sigh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well i was willing to give this a shot but maybe dreams dont mean anything after all :|</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: neither yours or mine followed any kind of story but if mine was all meaningful and subconsciousy then why wasnt yours?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Well I Dont Think Something Has To Neatly Add Up In Order To Have Some Kind Of Meaning</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: That Dream Was Probably Made Of Different Patches Of Memories And Feelings I Have About Things</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: The Experience Of Being Stuck In The Dark Winding Corridors Of The Meteor For So Long Still Haunts Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And The Petty Conflicts Between People I Care About Continues To Be A Major Feature Of My Life</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Not To Mention The Impression That The Bizarre Environment And Often Nonsensical Events Of The Game Leave On A Person</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hmm yeah :/</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so you think that maybe dreams dont necessarily tell you about yourself or what you really feel but instead they sort of show you the world through your own perspective?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: like everything is filtered through kanaya vision hehe</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i wonder how that looks it must be capital!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: :)</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well maybe if i think of dreams like that it does make them seem less scary?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i have to try and remember that theyre not real and they wont make sense!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: maybe if i think about that as hard as i can before i go to bed itll work??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Worth A Shot<br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Going To Try And Go To Sleep Again Now</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah i think i will i am so tired</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Me Too</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: if only vriska was here you could just message her and tell her to send you to sleep!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Hmmm</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Will Try Very Hard To Conquer My Insomnia Before She Returns So That I Never Ever Have To Do That</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: good luck!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: night kanaya :)</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Good Night Sleep Well</span><br/>
<br/>
</span></span></p><p><span class="pesterlog">--</span><span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="kanaya"> grimAuxiliatrix [GA]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> at 3:41 AM -- </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. thats SO CUTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="pesterlog">--</span><span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG ]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="kanaya"> grimAuxiliatrix [GA]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> at 3:14 AM -- </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hey kanaya are you awake?? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: No</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe of course you are youre the vampire of the party ;)</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Jade Your Indefatigable Human Obstinacy To The Fact That Alternias Rainbow Drinker Lore Worked On Opposing Principles To That Of Your Earth Vampires Never Ceases To Astonish Me</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh no sorry kanaya i forgot!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: wait....</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: if troll vampires were all daytimey and colourful does that mean that troll goths dressed in really bright colours???</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Is This What You Wanted To Talk To Me About</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: no...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: why are you up so late?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Cant Sleep</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Has Been A Problem Ever Since We Moved In</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: aww nooo kanaya :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah me too</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: It’s not exactly that i can’t sleep?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Alright Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: uhhh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: it’s just....</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i slept for the first couple of nights but i think im kind of afraid to now?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: What</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Is There Something Dangerous Going On</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: A Long Time Ago On The Meteor Karkat Banned Us From Sleeping Because He Got Frightened By The Outer Ring</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: haha no im not being silly like karkat</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: its definitely not anything like that! in fact that’s kind of the problem...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and thats why i wanted to talk to you about it in particular? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Oh </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah you were the first of your friends to awaken on prospit as well weren’t you??</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so you also haven’t had a normal dream ever since you were a tiny child!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes It Is Proving To Be A Strange Experience</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Im Very Sorry If Its Making You Uncomfortable Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: thank you!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i just didn’t expect this at all! i was so used to dream shenanigans that i guess i assumed i’d just wake up in the outer ring, even if it has been torn apart by nasty mr english</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: (not jake i mean the big green muscle man) </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but no!! i had “normal” dreams and they were horrible!!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Did You Have A Nightmare</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: no.. not really..... </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose the others didn’t think about it because they spent most of their lives dreaming like that</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i should think ive spent far more time sleeping than most of them have, but it absolutely sucked :(</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes Rose Did Mention That She Was Looking Forward To Getting Back In Touch With Her Estranged Subconscious</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: She Has Certainly Thrown Herself Into The Whole Sleeping In A New Universe Thing With Far More Ease And Eagerness Than I Have Been Able To Muster</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh!! i completely forgot about roses weird obsession with dreams</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: she used to tell dave and john what all of theirs meant back when we were kids</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but not mine of course because i was dreaming on prospit</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i never knew what to say to her so i was just really mysterious about it and eventually she stopped asking…</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but then i felt kind of left out you know?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes I Can Imagine The Feeling</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Rose Has Talked To Me About Her Psychological Interests But Whilst We Were On The Meteor She Didnt Have Much Material For Dream Analysis</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: The Bubbles Were Mostly Geographical And It Was Usually Impossible To Tell Whose Memory Was Whose</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So She Was Compelled To Rely On Daves Waking Antics To Fuel Her Need For Freudian Discourse And They Were Certainly Fertile In That Respect</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Although I Still Dont Really Know What Freud Is </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i think he was an old dead white man from earth who thought everyone's dreams were always all about dicks and incest??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Ah</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: That Would Make Sense </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So Is That Whats Troubling You About Your Dreams</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You Finding Them Riddled With An Uncomfortable Abundance Of Human Penises</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe no</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: in my dream last night i was with john and we were on lofaf back when it was still snowy</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i must have some kind of super psychic dream instincts from all those years of lucid dreaming because dream me sort of naturally assumed that i was in a dream bubble and that john was the real john or one of his ghosts??</span><br/>
</p><p><br/>

</p><p><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so i tried to talk to him, but everything was so weird and vague and it was as if i knew what he was saying but i wasn’t really hearing the words properly, and i couldn’t keep a grip on where we were or what was happening… we were in the forest and then all of a sudden we were on the prospitian battleship…..</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose my subconscious knows that ive always gone to real places when i dream so it got really freaked out when i noticed that we had changed locations</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i had this horrible feeling of dread because i knew everything was wrong and i couldnt talk to john properly and then it dawned on me that he wasn’t real and nothing was and i was completely alone</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i felt so scared and then john and the ship just vanished or melted away so i was falling through space and i knew somehow that i wasnt going to hit the ground so id just keep falling and falling for ever on my own and then i woke up and i felt horrible</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: sorry to dump that all on you kanaya</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Please Dont Apologise</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA:That Sounds Like An Awful Experience And I Hope Your Brain Gets Used To Dreaming</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: that sounds so silly though because i used to be the best at dreaming! i had a special dream robot and i made real friends in my dreams!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but i wasnt really dreaming it was like... game dreaming or pretend dreaming</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes Me Too</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Minus The Robot </span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i suppose rose would really rip into me if she heard about this huh</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: What Do You Think Shed Say</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: umm</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: probably something about dicks or incest :\</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: There Didn’t Seem To Be Much Material For That Line Of Analysis In What You Just Described To Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Unless You Are Withholding It Out Of Embarrassment Which Is Fair</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh i dunno what do i know about freudy dream psychologys!! the battleship was probably a phallic object or something</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Hmmm</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: ?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya"> GA: Formally Uneducated As I Am In Matters Of Oneirology I Would Say That Your Dream Pertained To Unresolved Feelings Which You Have About Our Mutual Adventure</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Given That From What I Gather It Was Mostly About The Relation Between Your Experience Of Dreaming And Your Feelings Of Loneliness</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i never said i was lonely??</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes You Did</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: she really has rubbed off on you hasn’t she!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: what have you been dreaming about then?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Nothing Particularly Unusual</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: But Id Like To Preface This By Requesting That You Do Not Tell Rose About It</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: hehe of course</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: My Experience Was Less Frightening Than Yours But It Evoked Something Similar</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Dreamed About My Home</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Or Rather Not My Home</span><br/>
</p><p><br/>

</p><p><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Was Walking Through An Empty Forest On Alternia</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Was Rather Comforting I Suppose Because It Wasnt Too Different To The Dream Bubbles</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: The Place Felt Safe And Familiar So When I Woke Up It Made Me Very Sad To Leave</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh noo</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Not Quite In The Way You’re Thinking</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Realised In The Morning That I Hadnt Been Dreaming Of Alternia Because Id Never Been To A Big Forest There At All</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Was Dreaming Of A Memory Of A Memory Of Alternia That Id Seen In The Dream Bubbles</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And It Made Me Remember That I Didnt Really Know My Home Planet Very Well And Now I Never Could</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i think about that too sometimes</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but it doesnt make me too sad, because now i am getting the chance to see the world and live a normal human life</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: only its even better because i have all my troll friends here too &lt;3!!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Suppose Thats True</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: But This Is Still Your Planet Whereas The Environment Of Mine Is Gone Forever</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Miss The Flora Of Alternia Dangerous Though It Was</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: But I Like The Plants Here As Well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: &lt;3</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: well we will always be here to help you and talk about it when you need to kanaya</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and im especially here if you ever want to talk about growing weird human plants hehe</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Human Plants</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i mean earth plants</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Ah Of Course</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Well Thank You Jade I Really Appreciate Your Support And Im Glad I Can Offer Mine To You As Well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: youre welcome!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: its so sad that your dreams are uncomfortable too :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: it makes me angry somehow knowing that its not just me suffering! stupid lousy goddamn brains!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: You Cant Really Blame Them Theyve Been Through A Lot</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And I Appreciate Your Righteous Anger Jade But Theres Not Much You Can Do To Change Peoples Dreams</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yeah that’s why I don’t like them</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Thought So</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i guess id still rather have no control over when i went to sleep if it meant i could have really useful and fun dreams! sleeping wasnt even lost time back then it was really important and my dreams helped everyone else so much</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: now they make me feel helpless :\</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Certainly Is Cruel Of Our Think Pans To Leave Us Alone At The Whims Of The Subconscious For Hours At A Time</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: yes and you have no idea how youll feel in the morning because you might have a horrible dream after a nice day, and then the next day youll feel sad :(</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: It Is Strange To Wake Up So To Speak In A New World Having Lived Ones Entire Life In A State Where Every Action Taken Was Inevitable</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: To Then Be Faced Every Night With A Series Of Events Which Seem Completely Random And Arise From No Discernible Cause But Nevertheless Effect Ones Emotional State So Greatly Upon Waking Seems To Me An Existential Change Of Cosmic Proportions To The Manner In Which We Two In Particular Have Grown Up To Perceive The Universe</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Given That Both You And I Were The First Of Our Friends To Find Out That Fate Was Real</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: wow youre right</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Do You Want To Know Something</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: :o yes!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Have A Rather Silly Aspiration</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: These Haunting And Disturbing Sort Of Dreams Have Troubled Me For The Last Couple Of Nights Here</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And It Was Disappointing Because They Were Nothing Like The Ones Rose Used To Talk About</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So I Thought To Myself That If My Brain Gets Less Jumbled Eventually Then I Will Start Having Those Silly Or Weird Or Bizarrely Suggestive Sort Of Dreams That She Likes To Analyse</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: So That I Can Tell Her About Them And She Can Pick Them Apart With Morbid Gusto</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Even If The Dreams About Some Of The Worst Things That Happened To Us Never Stop I Think I Can Strive Towards Getting Some Better Ones As Well</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: kanaya….</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: thats SO CUTE</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: in the sort of slightly weird gothy way that you and rose are cute?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: that’s very brave of you though im not sure i want to tell rose about any of my dreams ever<br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Maybe You Could Tell Me About Them Instead</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: And I Can Relay A Watered Down Version Of The Rose Perspective As A Sort Of Proxy Freudian Dream Consultant</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: An Extremely Unlicensed Expert On All Things Dubiously Phallic</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i would love that!! and if you don’t want to talk to rose about your bad dreams then please come to me!!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Thank You I Certainly Will</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Think Helping One Another And Finding People To Whom We Are Comfortable Talking To About All This Stuff Is A Sign That We Can Someday Sort Ourselves Out</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: you’re so strong kanaya i wish i could be like you<br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Im Not Really Strong This Is Merely A Facade Of Emotional Integrity And Introspection That I Am Putting On In Order To Pretend To Myself And To You That I Am Not A Mess</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh well weve all been there</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i still think you’re strong &lt;3</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and i think i feel a lot better about going to sleep now?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i am so tired, i don’t want to drop off at my computer without even saying goodnight!</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Yes Jade Please Try To Get Some Sleep</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Will Try Again As Well<br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: I Hope You Remember This Conversation In Your Dreams In Case That Would Make Them Any Less Uncomfortable</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Although I Doubt You Will Since Dreams Have A Tendency To Make You Forget Important And Obvious Things And Make You Very Stupid</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i am sure it would help!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: but i feel more ready at least to face whatever horrors my subconscious decides to throw at me now</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Thats The Spirit</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Good Night Jade</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: goodnight kanaya!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: &lt;3</span><br/>
</span></span></span>
</p><p><span class="pesterlog">--</span><span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="kanaya"> grimAuxiliatrix [GA]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> at 3:41 AM -- </span></p><p>
  <span class="jade">
    <span class="jade">
      <span class="kanaya"></span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nothing Particularly Unusual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
<span class="kanaya">GA: Are You There</span> <br/>
<span class="jade">GG: are you??</span> <br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>